Clearence sale at the edge of the Galaxy
by TheUnknownblur
Summary: Part 1 of a part 2 series. takes place after Dungeon masters of the Universe. Fry is trying to show Leela how he feels, by giving her a gift from a mall at the edge of the universe, Gord, Bender and zoidberg tag long and get mixed up in their own mishaps
1. Chapter 1

**_Clearence_**

**_Sale_**

**_At the edge of the_**

**_Universe_**

This is my latest fanfic, sorry about the crappy writing, it's just because this is my first attempt writing a romantic comedy with different plots happening at once. And yes the romance writing in this is crappy, so don't complain too much. :o

**_

* * *

_**The sunlight burst through the window of apartment 1i early that morning. A naked orange-haired Fry was awoken to find a naked one eyed woman next to him (2 naked people+bed :) He was always happy to see this sight every morning, not just to see her naked, but just to see her at all, by his side, made him smile so much that nothing bad could make it disappear. Only if anything bad happened to her, it would not only make his smile go away, but make his soul shatter into pieces. He had thought of a gift to show Leela these feelings he had deep down inside for her. He knew were to get it as well. Leela woke up, looking at Fry who was staring off into space. 

"Morning Fry." She said softly.

"Morning Leela." He responded

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh what, oh uh nothing, just thinking."

"Hmm, that's a first, what are you thinking about."

"Nothing."

"Well alright, come on, we need a shower."

"Aw man, shower every night, why is everybody such a clean freak."

"Well would you do it if we showered, _together_?" Leela asked seductively.

Fry rushed to the bathroom as fast as he could.

A few blocks away at the Robot Arms apartment, Bender and Gordy were talking.

"So, you're saying that if I join the Grape-juice chug-a-thon, you'll give me half the cash?" Gord said look at Bender suspiciously.

"Yea, it's a fair deal." Said Bender.

"No, your just gonna run off with the money."

"Of course not, would I lie to you?"

Gord looked at him seriously.

"Ok so maybe I would, but c'mon man you gotta do it."

"Why can't you do it? You're the one drinkin' half the freakin time!"

"That's because grape juice affects my-uh killing all humans unit, yea."

Bender said, sliding the contest contract closer to Gord.

"My ass." Said Gord with a irritated face.

Then Bender looked angry.

"I'm beginning to become testy, my thirst for human blood is getting crazy! And your skin is looking mighty good for a leather couch right now!"

Gord signed the papers in a split second, even his handwriting looked good.

Fry and Leela were done taking their shower, and they got dressed.

"Well it's Sunday, and we don't have work, what do you want to do Fry." Asked Leela pulling down her tank top.

"I know, follow me." Said Fry as he tugged Leela's arm.

At the PE building, Bender and Gord are at the front, trying to break in.

"Are you sure you want to go through all this just to go to some stupid contest." Said Gord.

"Hey, if you want to join Honest Benders crew, then you have to do as I say!"

"Yes sir!" said Gord tightening up.

As Bender and Gord enter the building, Fry and Leela walked up to the entrance.

"Where are you taking me Fry?"

"To a place that just opened at the edge of the universe, I wanted to check it out, and I knew you would like it, so I decided to bring you too."

"Aw Fry, that's so sweet." Leela replied with a smile.

_But that's not all..._ Fry thought to himself.

Just as they entered the building, they could see Gord and Bender in the PE ships bridge, Bender is trying to hi jack the vessel.

"What are the idiots doing this time?" Leela said, running with Fry to the ship.

"I dunno, but when I get their, I'm gonna kick their asses." Said Fry to himself.

"Can you hurry up please, I wanna get out of here as fast as I can," Said Gord.

"Shut up steak head! I'm trying to work here! Why isn't this working! Oh man, that's the last time I trade a USB port with a ship!"

Just then the door opened, and to their surprise, Leela and Fry stood there, peering down on them angrily.

"Uhhh, it was Gord, yea he programmed me for evil!" shouted Bender running for the window. As he jumped for the window, he read a sign saying "Anti jumping-out-of-window-escaping glass"

"Aw crap" 'BANG' "Ow"

"Alright, what are you two doing here?" Asked Leela angrily.

"Bender wants me to win this stupid juice drinking contest at some mall at the edge of the universe."

"Dammit, why didn't you lie, are trying to get kicked out of Honest Benders crew?" Yelled Bender in the background.

"Why didn't you tell us? You guys were so close from me never giving Leela her pres-oh." Said Fry as he cut himself off.

"Well, we never thought you would be coming here, why? You guys coming to the same place?" Said Gord, then Dr.Zoidberg walked in with his eyes nearly closed.

"Vhat with all the fighting and what not, can't a guy be poor and homeless in piece?" Complained the lobster.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Leela.

"Hello, poor and homeless? What is this a seniors home?" Responded Zoidberg.

"Well, since all of us are going to that new mall, why don't we all go?" Said Gord.

"A mall? With friends? Hooray!"

"Well, alright." Said Leela with a sigh.

"Oh man, I wanted it to be just you and me!" said Fry to Leela.

"I know me too, but hey, look at the bright side, they all have somewhere to go, which would just leave you and me for awhile."

"Yea I know." Said Fry still looking at the floor. Then Leela gave him a kiss on the lips.

As they made their way through the universe, Fry and Leela were asleep in their quarters, Zoidberg was asleep on the turret, and Bender and Gord took the bridge. Discussing their plans.

"Alright, you go straight to the contest, and I'll go my own direction, then we'll meet at the food court after the contest is over."

"Well, why can't you come with me instead?"

"Cuz I'm not allowed to be 500 feet near any contest, court orders."

In Leela and Fry's room, they both lie in bed, holding each other as they were asleep. Fry had a dream about him and Leela, having kids, buying a house, then growing old together, then be buried beside each other, only to be beside each other again for an eternity in heaven. He could still feel the warmth of his body next to hers, making his dream feel more of a reality whenever they touched. This moment was interrupted when a transmission from Bender woke them up.

"Yo skintubes, we're here."

As Fry and Leela where coming out of their quarters, there was a rumbling of the ship, which made Zoidberg come crashing down from the turret, almost crushing the couple.

The three of them rushed to the bridge to see what was going on. It was Gord trying to land in a parking space. He parked in a blue paved spot with what appeared to be the professor's head in the middle of it.

"Whew, landed that we-"

Then an electronic voice was heard.

"Sorry, but you are parked in a 'insane evil mad scientist space' please move or be vaporized, MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAH"

Then Leela grabbed the controls and pulled out before a laser beam came out of nowhere and blew up the parking space. After hours of searching, the group managed to find a normal, safe parking space, and entered the mall. Their jaws dropped when they walked through the doors.

END of ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, read on.**

"Oh somebody's god" said Bender, his eyes extended 10 feet.

"It's the size of NNY." Said Fry. After moments of staring into the gigantic mall, Zoidberg broke the silence.

"Well, looks like we have a lot of things to do, come friends, lets-" Then he realized that everyone had left him behind. "Ohhhh, it's my birthday all over again, wait a minute, it is my birthday today, hooray!" Then there was another moment of silence. "Where's my damn cake already!"

Bender and Gord were walking towards the centre of the mall were the contest was taking place.

"Alright, I'll stay here, you go and sign up buddy." Then Gord walked off with an uneasy look on his face. As Bender watched him walk away, he looked at a payphone beside him. "Hey sexy lady."

Fry and Leela were walking towards the other side of the mall. They passed through a park that was protected by a glass dome, as they walked through it, Leela put her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

_She seems happy. Now I can't wait to show her my present. _He thought to himself.

Zoidberg on the other hand was waddling around the mall, until he reached the huge food court; there were 5 levels of restaurants. Each from around the universe. Then he made the screeching noise from "Roswell that ends well."

Gord on the other, other hand had a seat at the table in the drinking competition.

I_ hope Bender is right about this, I swear if something happens, I'm going to turn that junk into a lamp_.

"Welcome to the Grape-juice contest! Today's winners will receive 500 dollars and a lifetime supply of Glorps grape juice! It's the Glorpiest!" Said the announcer pulling out a huge crate of grape juice. Gord almost fainted at the sight.

As Fry and Leela walked down a section of the mall, they seen weird shops like Loirbixs sports and weapons of mass destruction outlet, An Amish electronics store and a Wal-Mart's that actually had something good in it. You can see Roberto in a Marty's stabs-are-us.

"So your sayin that if I pass in two assault charges, I can get a free stabbing knife WITH blood on it?" He asked.

"Yup, but the weapon HAS to be a knife, or it's only half-off."

"I see."

Just then Leela noticed a perfume and clothes store. She tugged Fry by the arm and they both went inside.

_The plan is coming better than I thought, she is gonna die in happiness by the end of the day. _Fry thought to himself again.

Zoidberg was going through some trashcans behind some of the restaurants. As he was eating his meals, you can see a truck that was labelled "Animal Lard" and it was pumping its product in a Mc Pluto's restaurant. Some of the staff from Fishy Joe's, who was on the other side of him, noticed the giant lobster, and one of them had money signs on their eyes.

"Woa, I never thought you could do that." One of them said, looking at his alien friend.

"Hey it's what make me special!" He said crying.

Gord couldn't believe at the size of the pitcher that he was given, there was at least 10 litres of it.

"Contestants, you are each given a 10 litre pitcher of grape juice, the first one to drink all of it first, wins. Ok-go."

Then, two mechanical hands came from the handle of the pitcher and grabbed Gord by the throat to control the weight of the object. After he was done gagging, he grabbed the top of the pitcher, and chugged, chugged like he never did before. To his surprise, he was the first one done.

"Congratulations uhh Grod." Said the announcer.

"Gord."

"Whatever, you are our winner!"

"Aw sweet-"

"But, with tax deductions, contest entry, my apartments rent and the funeral for my pet scruffles, you owe us 100 dollars. Now!" Then, all of a sudden a mob started closing in on him.

"Whoopsie doodle."

Then he ran as fast as his nerdy ass could, he ran towards were bender was, he noticed a payphone that was ripped out of the wall. Then bender walked out of the bathroom next to it. As the door opens you can see a payphone on the toilet.

"You keep it cool now babey." Bender said as he walked out.

"Bender, we gotta run, mobs after us."

"Aww, you started a mob all by yourself, I'm startin to like you, meatbag." Just then they found themselves surrounded.

Fry and Leela walked out of the store with bags of perfume and clothes.

"Oh Fry, I've never been treated this kindly before, I just want to say that, I'm so happy you came into my life." Said Leela.

Fry couldn't find any words in his mind or soul, he has never been so happy in his life with her, and what she just said made him believe that life was worth living, even if it was just for one person. This moment was ruined when Bender and Gord are being chased by the mob.

"Comin through!" Said Bender running and trying to light his cigar. Just then Gord felt something in his stomach, the Grape juice was starting to kick in.

"Dammit why did it have to be extra glorpy!" Yelled Gord. The mob, still trying to catch the culprits, managed to shove Fry and Leela apart, dragging them each on the opposite ends of the mall.

Zoidberg woke up and found himself in a kitchen of a Fishy Joe's. He rubbed his head and looked around, he was naked beside a pot and he was in a pile of vegetables. He then realized what the restaurant was going to do with him.

"Oh, it's stand up at the Red Primate all over again." He said to himself.

He got up and found his clothes in a basket that said "Burger meat" on the front. He got dressed and looked around for an exit. Then two staff members barged into the kitchen and noticed Zoidberg walking out the back door.

"Hey you! Get back here!"

Zoidberg screamed and whooped out of the door.

Bender and Gord managed to lose the mob at a sears store.

"Aw crap a sears, do we have to?" complained Gord.

"Hey, you wanna save your ass?" sad Bender.

"Well, we'd be better off facing the mob than going in here, with it's crappy sales and over charged credit cards!"

"Well we have no choice come on meatlet!"

Just then the mob seen them go into the store.

"Aw crap, a sears! Turn back! Nobody deserves to die like that!" said the announcer as the mob split up.

Fry was pacing around, wondering what the hell he was going to do. He was confused, sad and mostly angry. Every single time he wanted to do something with Leela, just the both of them, something always happens, or he screws up. Leela, on the other side of the mall, was pretty much feeling the same way, the times she wants to spend time with him, which was all the time now, someone or something messed it up. She was yelling his name out until her throat was sore, she still found nothing.

_This may be the last time I'll ever see him, yes it's just a mall, but anybody could be out here, he could be mugged or killed, I already told him how I feel, but I've only just realized it by now. I don't to lose him, I can't lose him, and he can't lose me, he's been trying all of his life to get me, and he has, I don't want his happiness to go away._

Just as she was about to sit down, Zoidberg bumped into her.

"Zoidberg, what are you doing here, Have you seen Fry?" She asked him frantically.

"No I haven't my friend, you got to help me, devils of the sea are after me why not."

Then you can see two staff members that look like the devil, but had scales and a fish tail.

"There he is get him!"

Zoidberg, without thinking, scuttled and whooped as fast as he could down the hallway, followed by the fish-devils. Leela decided to follow him, from a distance anyways. She followed him until she reached the centre of the mall, then she went her own way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Fry walked around, trying his best to find Leela. He didn't know where to go. He's never been this confused since he seen "The Wall" from Pink Floyd (that movie freaked the crap outta me anyways.) He had to keep looking, he just had to, he didn't want to lose her, especially not in a mall, one that was larger than the city of NNY itself.

Gord and Bender were lost as well, in the depths of a sears store.

"It's like a jungle in here man! I'm going crazy, I mean, they have Barbie's, but no Lego's, they have electronics, but no batteries. HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO WATCH TV OR LISTEN TO MUSIC WITHOUT BATTERIES MAN!" Snapped Gord, ignoring the tremendous amount of pain in his stomach.

"Cram it meatbag! I'm tryin to get us out of- Uh OH." Bender stopped in his tracks, they had reached the exit, but had to go by one object, the perfume aisle. But this wasn't any other aisle like the one Fry and Leela went to, it was a _**SEARS ONE**_.

"Sweet Jesus… not this, anything but this." Gord said.

"We have to meatbag. If I don't make it out alive, tell my Banjo, I love her."

"I will man, I wi-uh oh, I gotta go." Said Gord holding his crotch, trying not to wet himself.

"Oh man can't you hold it in."

"I'll try man." Then he looked at the aisle. "FOR GLORY!" He said as he charged through it.

Meanwhile, Zoidberg was scuttling as fast as he could, until he reached a little shop that was by itself. He walked through the entrance, trying to get away from the staff members.

He looked around the shop, it had photos on the walls, and they looked pretty old, as he looked around, he saw a photo that looked familiar to him.

Leela was still looking for Fry, she couldn't give up, she knew he was here. She looked around until she decided to take a break, she seen a glass tunnel in the middle of the mall, which was the main path that connected the two sides. Ironically, Fry was leaning against the glass on the other side of the tunnel as well. Then they both sighed and went in the opposite directions.

Gord and Bender finally reached the exit of the sears. Gord's eyes were bloodshot and he had bruises all over his body. Bender's torso was covered with rust.

"Man, I know they are trying to sell perfume, but was it really necessary for them to beat me up and strangle me?" Asked Gord.

"I dunno, as long as were out of there, I'm happy. Hey, why don't we check out that little store over there, it's deserted, so we can hang low for a while." Said Bender, pushing Gord towards the store.

Fry and Leela were still looking for each other; they have been looking for hours, until Leela came across a little shop. For some reason, she couldn't ignore it; something told her that she had to go there. Fry, who was still worrying about Leela, suddenly remembered about her present. Fry had to go and get it at least, then the both of them turned around simultaneously.

Zoidberg, Bender and Gord were standing around the photo. "You think it's really?"

"Valuable?" said Bender, just about to steal it.

"No my friends I think it's" Zoidberg was suddenly cut off.

"Who?" Shouted Leela, making them all jump. Then Gord had a weird look on his face.

"What is it meat ball?" said Bender.

"I-I don't have to go anymore."

Everyone backed away from him slowly. Leela took a look at the photo, and was shocked to see it; she was lost for words, until she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I wanted to give it to you as a surprise gift for your birthday, but it looks like you've found it already." Said Fry with a look of happiness and disappointment on his face.

"Fry…." Said Leela before she gave him a long passionate (Now I'm banging my head into the keyboard) kiss on the lips. They stood there for minutes, making Gord and Zoidberg sad, wondering were their girl was to kiss them (hint: they don't have one). Bender didn't really care because he was too busy smoking (And he also scored with a payphone :o).

As soon as the three left outside to leave the couple in peace, the picture they were staring at was a picture of Leela and her parents before they had given her up for adoption. The photo looked kind of wrinkled up, damaged from time itself, Munda was holding Leela in her arms and Morris was behind her, with is hand on her shoulder..

"How did you find this" Leela asked after they pulled away.

"Well, after the opera, when I was bringing you home, we were walking down the alley, when I saw 3 pieces of the photo that was taped up, and a note from your parents, here it is.

The note read:

_Dear Leela, _

_We are sorry we couldn't come to the opera, but the police had every manhole covered, so we were forced to stay down here. But, we managed to slip this photo of us, we hope you like it. We love you with all our hearts,_

_Love,_

_Morris and Munda, your parents_

"And then I brought it here and they said they would try their best to restore it."

"Fry…I have never had a gift this wonderful before, I love you!"

And with that, they kissed another long kiss (bangs head in wall) that seemed to last an eternity, until yet again it was interrupted by Bender and the gang of idiots.

"Uhh, guys, we gotta situation out here, the mob is coming back."

"Sigh, well it looks like we have to save their asses again." Leela said, breaking away.

"Oh man, it's always something." Said Fry as they walked out with the photo. Bender, Zoidberg and Gord were getting ready to run.

"CHEESE IT!" Yelled Bender taking a puff of his cigar while running.

And with that, the group ran out the closest exit of the mall. Just as they ran out of the door. Two kids were playing around with weird toys that they bought.

"Hey check it out, I got a fake explosion grenade from the Corny-ass-toy-store." Said one of them.

"Don't you mean toys-r-us?" said the other kid.

"Yea whatever." And with that, he threw it on the ground, causing an explosion behind the five crew members. They suddenly seemed to jump in slow-mo.

"What's with the slow-mo?" said Fry very slowly.

"Oh" Said Gord as he threw a slow-mo controller he found at sears. As it flew away, an electronic voice came up.

"You owe sears $125"

Then they reached the PE ship. Leela frantically hit the controls and she flew away from the mall.

"They owe me money dammit!" the announcer sniffed then started to cry. "Now instead of a funeral, I have to give my cat a cloning." Then a Fishy-Joe's staff member pats him on the shoulder.

On the PE ship, everyone was gathered in the bridge.

"Thanks a lot bender, I almost got killed and I wet my pants, and I still didn't get anything!" said Gord.

"Yea, and I almost got eaten." Added Zoidberg.

"That can still be arranged." Said Bender with an evil look on his face. Then Fry grabbed his shoulder and nodded at him.

"Oh alright, but don't feel down Gord ol' pal, whenever I feel bad I just laugh at other peoples misfortune." Then he looked at Gord for a minute and laughed, then he took a puff of his cigar and blew it in his face.

"Now come on, I got another plan for big money, I'll give you half the cash." Bender said, taking Gord as he was walking to the exit.

"No your not, your just gonna scam me again." Said Gord

"Would I ever lie to you?" And then they were gone.

Then Leela looked at Fry with a smile. Then she looked at Zoidberg.

"Zoidberg, can you watch the ship while me and Fry go to our quarters?" She asked.

"Really? Hold the ship for a friend? What an honour."

Then he watched as the couple left.

"Finally I thought she would never shut up." Zoidberg said to himself.

Fry and Leela were kissing each other on their bed, and then started to feel each other, both of them enjoying every touch. Then Leela spoke.

"Fry, I can't believe how romantic you really are, you have done so much for me in the past, I don't know why or how I have rejected you over the years."

"I guess we were blind at the time, also from my idiocy." Said Fry.

"And me for my cowardice." Said Leela.

"Your no coward, you're the most brave person in the galaxy."

"No I'm not. Maybe on the battlefield, but when it come to true love, you are the brave one."

"Aww thanks Leela."

Then they kissed again, only this time, things started heating up, they then shredded their clothing and began a night time of love making (Even though they are in space.) After a couple of hours, they laid in bed, staring off into the stars.

"I've never been this happy in my life, I'm glad to have you, I love you Fry."

"I love you too Leela, I always have and I always will."

And with that, they turned off the light, and held each other closely until they dazed off into the night.

END

OH THANK GOD, I don't have to bang my head into anything anymore! Sorry for my crappy writing in this one, this was my first attempt to do a multi-plot story that was also mixed with Romance, so I had little humour ideas, but my next one will have more humour and some more action. Till next time, CYA'S


End file.
